


Past Tense

by VesperRegina



Category: Galileo (TV Japan)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for blue-sappir, for the prompt of "I just thought I really loved you".  A negotiation of past emotion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Tense

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted at Tumblr.](http://actiaslunaris.tumblr.com/post/141439808927)

"You have an unfortunate tendency to circle around that which makes you uncomfortable." A rational observation from him. Utsumi nods. No use denying it.

"Maybe. I also have an unfortunate tendency to never say what I really feel and... I... I just thought I really loved you. I did." She lifts her chin and presses her mouth closed; watches the way he holds himself still.

There's nothing in his face she didn't expect to see and his thoughtful regard is comforting in its own way. Honesty is what he wanted; receives in the steady look she gives him, until enough is enough and she lets her sorrow close her eyes and bow her head.

"I know it doesn't matter now, but I thought I'd say it anyway. Maybe it's just better to get things off our chests, and I don't mean to put you on the spot. There it is. Make of it what you will. I'm not demanding anything, Professor."

"You did, you say. Past tense?" A fair question, a piercing one; she considers it, her eyes sliding away, to come back to his with determination.

"To be honest? No. You've helped me out enough; given me enough. I've learned not to expect more."

He nods.

Her mouth quivers into an unsteady wryness and then fails, a sad line of barely held control.

He opens his mouth; spreads his hand on the table between them. His voice is steady, but a little rough. "What I've given you, Utsumi, was never enough if you can't understand that I could give more if I knew you would accept it. Whatever you want."


End file.
